Of kiss dolls, bunny suits, and other stories....
by emoDlolita
Summary: Nagi has kiss dolls and suhderich gets a good idea. Some rude humor and implied shu/Craw. Stupid, pointless, random humor (first in series)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Weiss kreuz even though I wish  
I owned Shu-kun*squeels*!  
  
I don't now how many glasses of cefinated tea I drank while writing this  
one. ughhhhhhhh...... too much sugar............... *drops over with   
headache* N E way bunches of pointless humor. Im no good at writing  
mushy stuff or romance, and I'm not good at violence eathier so humor  
is the only thing I can write. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Problem with kiss dolls  
Shinigami15  
  
  
"EEEEEE!!!" squealed nagi as he sat at his computer, "they're soooooo  
cuuuuuuute!! I luvem all soooooo much!!!!"  
  
"Oi, Nagi, what could you possibly be so happy about?" questioned Crawford  
as he walked into the living room and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Nagi looked up and grinned from ear to ear, "My paper dolls!!! See I made one  
of you and of Shu and even one of Farf! I can make you wear a a big pink bunny  
suit too!!!!" This comment was then ensued with a fit of giggles by the young  
telepath.  
  
This made Crawford drop his mug to the floor with a crash. He went through four  
shades of red before he replied, " N-Nani?"  
  
Nagi pointed at the screen and giggled as he clicked the bunny suit over the picture  
of the American. The American gave out a snort as lost his sanity completely. The young  
telepath sunk back into his seat as Crawford snatched up the laptop and searched the   
through the outfits nagi had given him.  
  
"You You ch-chibified me?" Crawford forced out through gritted teeth. He chucked  
the laptop at Nagi and stalked out of the room into the kitchen and proceeded to kick the  
hell of the door way to release his anger. Nagi snickered again and went back to playing  
with his dolls.  
  
~*****~  
"hmmmm hm hmmmm" Shulderich pranced into the abandoned kitchen, "Lesseeeee, milk, blah,  
apple juice, uggh, oranges, gruooose, Broccoli, 'lergic (I dunno just is in there).... Have  
we nothing in this house that is edible?" he drawled out as he slammed the the refridgerator  
door shut."  
  
The red-head then continued to ravege through the white, painted cuboards. His eyes twinkled  
as he spotted a pack of Strawberry pokey (my fav) behind one of Crawfords healthy junk. He  
grabbed the box and tore it open, "Someone up there in heaven likes me" he said as he looked  
up at the ceiling. The german opened one of the four packages open and stuck one the  
sticks into his mouth.   
  
Suhlderich hoisted himself onto the table top and comtinued sucking the Strawberry frosting  
off the cookis part. He looked around and saw nagi's laptop beside him. The pokey stick  
dropped out of his mouth when he say the picture of Crawford in the bunny suit on the screen.  
A thought for a moment and smiled maniacly then exited the house and walked down the street,   
leaving the pokey and computer.  
  
~*******~  
Finally the red-head reached the outside of the store he was looking for, "Sewing land", the  
sign read. He grinned again and walked through the door. He started by looking at the   
"how to" books, then wandering over to where the patterns were, he selected the one he wanted  
and got some thread and needles. Then he chose the fabric..... black leather, fish net, pink  
fun fur, and white cotton. He perchased the items and walked home.  
  
Once he got back the Shwartz hide out he went into his room and locked the door. After placing  
the contents of the bag out on his bed he picked up the packege with the pattern in it. The  
picture on the front showed a woman in a playboy bunny outfit, and a another of a Woman in a  
furry bunny outfit.  
  
"Perfect..." he coed. He got to work making the costume and didn't stop till next day.........  
  
~*******~  
"Shulderich" yelled nagi through the shut door of the German's room. He got no reply.   
The young japanese boy shrugged and walked away.   
  
  
  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER.......  
  
"uuuuhhhh man am I tired..." drawled Shulderich as he finally left the haven of his room.  
He slumped into the chair across from Crawford at the dinningroom table. The american  
didn't look up from his paper when shulderich's head came in contact with table as the   
German's head fell forward with sleepiness.   
  
Five minutes later the Irishman came into the kitchen and looked at the motionless form  
of Shulderich, "God cries when people die." he said in a monotonous voice. Crawford looked  
over the top of the paper.  
  
"He's not dead, Farfello." Crawford relied in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"oh" the phsyco said as he turned his back and headed for the blender. Time passed and   
eventually the German came to. As soon as his eyes open he shot up and ran into his room,  
returning with a clotheshanger covered in black plastic..........  
  
~*******~  
"Here, Imadethisforyoulastnightandittookmeallnightandifyoudon'tlikeitI'llbereallysadeandy-"  
Shulderich was interupted by Crawford's loud voise.  
  
"Would you shut up?" the leader yelled over the German's babbling, "could you repeat that?"  
  
"Yeah, here." the Shulderich handing him the plastic mess, "don't open until I get back ok?"  
With this the German waltzed back to his room and returned a few minutes later in his robe.  
"Now you can open it!'' He said cheerfully.  
  
Crawford stared at the package and opened it hesitently. What he found after he was done   
unwrapping it was a large furry bunny suit. Crawford's mouth gaped at as he looked the suit over  
He was speechless.   
  
"Go and put it on, I don't want to have to do it for you," shulderich saidtaking off the robe  
he was wearing to reveal that he was also wearing a bunny suit. A thin trickle of blood  
seeped from Crawfords nose as he saw Shuderich in the playboy bunny suit. The red-head walked  
over the stunned american and positioned his mouth near Crawford's ear.  
  
"I thought that you would make a better innocent bunny rather then a naughty one..........."  
  
Much yelling ensued........  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Hope you got a good laugh. BTW I was talking about kiss dolls. Oh, and if anyone knows  
where to get really good kiss dolls in the Lzh. form could you please tell me? I have  
found many good dolls that were in a zip. file........ but I can't open those files.  
  
Please review, and please no flames, I get sad when people flame me, but if you insist  
on flaming please be nice.......  
  
Domo Arigatou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
